Hats, Slaps, and Kissy Faces
by Caliwindftw
Summary: Anyone could understand that accidents happen. But for Gretel she can't help but think how sometimes Kotler goes a little too far. But what else was she to expect from the beautiful, idiotic, sadistic Lieutenant? GretelxKotler
1. Accidentally a jerk

**Hmmm, why did I decide to write a little bit of drabble about Lieutenant Kotler and the Hopeless Case? All I can say is that man is gonna get what's coming for him.**

**Warning: He may get pushed and slapped a few times (gasp) but there will be a little bit of kissy, kissy face-ness-ish. Oh, and I don't own the book thing and what not.**

**XX**

_Beautiful_, Gretel sighed, as she absentmindedly pushed the helping of lamb around on her plate with a preoccupied look set on her face.

Why they were having a family dinner with Lieutenant Kotler, she couldn't even bring herself to wrap her mind around it. Especially not in the dreamy state she was in now.

"What's the matter with you?" Father directed at Pavel from across the table as he uncorked a new bottle. "This is the fourth time I've had to ask for more wine."

Gretel averted her gaze to the servant whose hand began tremble under added weight of Father's glare as he unkemptly tried to aim the wine into Kotler's glass.

Her eyes began to widen and she dropped her fork to her plate as the man's hand carelessly slipped, skewing the bottle sideways. Like a waterfall of deep red the contents of the bottle poured into Lieutenant Kotler's lap within moments.

Everyone was silent with wide eyes when Kotler sprang up to Pavel's level, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Why you stupid, worthless-!" Kotler yelled. He raised his hand at the waiter but halted his movements when his palm was only inches away from Pavel's pale face.

His whole body shook as he then turned to Father.

"Herr Commandant…"

"You may take your leave Lieutenant. But, return so I may have a word with you." Father said calmly not taking note in neither the shaking, paled waiter or the tears running down Gretel's ignorant brother's face.

Gretel sat there shocked by how the atmosphere had changed from frigid to tense within a fraction of a second after the incident. Her eyes followed as Kotler stalked from his seat and out the door with heavy feet. If it had been her illiterate bother of a brother or anyone else for that matter she may have just laughed. But with Kotler it was almost…frightening?

Her face turned back to her parents and she took her lip into her mouth. Was no one except for her and Bruno affected?

"Father, Mother may I please return to my room now?" she asked politely. Her mother turned to her daughter confused and only slightly fazed from the happenings that had taken place only seconds before.

When her Father gave her permission she walked slowly before she was out of sight. Then, she ran up the stairs. Closing the door to her room closed and quietly locking it she resumed her now very much familiar place by her large window.

Not sparing a thought for what happened to the servant or even foresee that night's events, she sighed with content.

She gazed out the window as the still fuming blonde man stalked past her sight to get a change of clothes.

_Beautiful._

XX

"Stop it, Kurt." Said Gretel, drying her eyes. "He doesn't understand you. He's only nine."

She turned to see Bruno storm away in the distance, obviously fed up with the love birds. _I wish_.

As Gretel stayed turned and watching her brother disappear she didn't see the new solider that had taken a spot next to the lieutenant. She didn't notice as he handed him am item, nor did she hear the man when he walked away.

But, as she turned to Kotler a smile slipped onto her face.

There upon his trimmed, blonde head was a new hat just as grand as his uniform.

"Oh Kurt! That hat is just magnificent on you." Gretel exclaimed then smiled innocently. "May I see it?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. _It can't hurt_, he thought. The lieutenant reached out and handed the girl his new hat.

Gretel's eyes widen as the hat is placed in her hands. It was a magnificent hat indeed. It may have had prickly fabric but it was a hat that showed great importance.

Gretel looked up from the hat to Kotler looking at her in a peculiar way with a small smile set upon his handsome features.

"Here's your hat, Lieutenant." She smiled sweetly. She set the hat crookedly upon his head before he could even have a chance to reach out. Giggling at the sight crooked on his head, she skipped away, leaving the young man with a smile in place and a hat out of place.

XX

An exaggerated sigh left Gretel's lips as she glanced out her window to only have her view obscured by the rain that poured effortlessly from outside. _Rainy days are horrible_, she decided sullenly. It meant she couldn't see Lieutenant Kotler.

Her face brightened, however, when the Lieutenant came into view by the garden just below her window.

_How peculiar_, she thought as she watched him stride out of view towing a small boy in stripedpajamas behind him.

She stood for a moment before making up her mind.

Rushing out of her room she ran to Bruno's to try her luck at his window.

The first time Bruno had mentioned children on the other side she was confused and brushed it off. That is, until she saw them. All she knew was that the fence was there to keep them _in_. But, she still didn't understand why none of the less.

Thankfully Bruno was nowhere to be seen inside the small, eerie room when she entered.

When Gretel reached the window of Bruno's room, she peered out with interest at the sight just out of the window.

Lieutenant stood there in the rain gripping the small boy's shoulder. They were both by the fence, if not almost leaning against it.

Then, Gretel gasped. Her jaw fell open as she watched Kotler throw the small boy to the ground and begin to yell at him. What on earth was going on outside?

Not knowing what she was doing or if she should do it she ran down the stairs and out the door. Rain fell in giant droplets. Her eyelashes gathered drops and her white dress began to harbor pockets of wetness.

She was nearing the fence just in time to see the boy stand up. And as she was only feet away from standing behind Lieutenant Kotler she saw him raise his hand to the boy.

"Kurt, _stop_!" Gretel screeched. She jumped up slightly to grab the man's forearm before he had time to strike.

Fear washed over her just as rain did when the man turned. He turned so quickly, and pulled his arm out of her grip in such a speed she lost her balance and fell to the ground.

Tears rolled down her face and mixed with the rain as mud seeped into her white dress. He had _pushed_ her!

She was too focused on the mud to notice the small boy retreat to the other side of the fence. But, she did turn her attention when the Lieutenant before her tuned around to glare at her. His face was darkened and pupils were dialated. He was the one who had attacked _her_ and _he_ was seething with anger.

He continued to glare at her heatedly for a moment more before his eyes opened wide.

"Oh _shit_, Gretel!" he quickly stepped forward and reached out to grab her hand.

She slapped his hand away keeping the image of her ruined white dress at mind. "You pushed that boy then you pushed _me_!" she vociferated at the man she had thought she was so smitten with as she pushed herself off from the ground.

Kurt's face darkened once yet again, Gretel noted with scrutiny.

"That is no boy, Gretel." He barked.

Gretel let out a snort as she looked to her side to see the boy's figure disappearing briskly into the horizon.

"Well I'm quite sure he was no girl, _lieutenant." _She said stiffly. She blinked. For the first time she noticed that she was barefoot. _Great, now I'm for sure going to get sick_, she thought bitterly.

When she looked back up to the lieutenant she noticed a pleading look in his eyes that followed with some words.

"Don't tell Herr commandant, I'll do anything."

"Anything…?" Gretel asked before her mouth dropped open.

"You're not really sorry. You're just saying that so I won't tell Father!" Gretel yelled at the man still thinking of how he had ruined her new dress.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously to slits as she stepped forward. Her hand shot out and grazed the side of his face with a satisfying 'SMACK!'

Her hand fell back to her side and a wide grin stretched on her face.

She watched satisfyingly as Kotler's mouth dropped open and his hand gingerly touched where she had slapped him. Much to her satisfaction a five-fingered welt rose upon his face.

"There. A slap for a push." And with that she turned on her heel and stomped back to the eerie home. Never before had she been so happy to trade Kotler up for a cup of hot coco and a nice book in her room.

_Stupid Lieutenant Kotler._

**XX**

**Hey lookie here, chapter one is finished! Yay! Ugh…yeah I know it was 'eh' but oh well.**

**Whether it's helpful, not so much, or just plain mean all reviews are wanted. Though constructive is preferred over destructive forms of reviews. **

**Oh! And if you **_**want**_** you can give me some ideas to add into the next chapter (hint hint).**


	2. Accidentally a pervert

**Here's chapter two! Hey I finally have a plot-ish….with some chapters planned out. But…I'm greedy and would like some ideas for other chapters. If you have any good ideas then put a description in a review or e-mail me at the link on my profile.**

**XX**

Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one-hundred.

The young man lowered himself onto his stomach. His breathing was shallow.

_There is nothing wonderful about push-ups_, thought Lieutenant Kurt Kotler.

He had tried to lie to himself and say over and over within his head it was for the adrenaline rush. That it was none at all to punish himself for messing up so badly. _The commandant's daughter!_ As his breath began to even out he pushed himself into a sitting position. From where he sat he pushed himself off the ground and looked around.

It wasn't exactly a house, but it wasn't exactly just a room. It was almost like a small shack. Yeah, a small shack.

It was quiet homely, actually. It was just as gray and ugly as the uniform on his body. Yep, definitely just as ugly.

The paint was peeling from both the inside and out. There were only a small cot, a rug, and a bathroom cubical in the shack he called _home_.

Lieutenant Kotler willed his body to walk to the bathroom despite the jell-o feeling that had spread throughout his body.

When he reached the small bathroom he stopped in the door way and looked at his own reflection in the mirror. His golden-blonde hair that had used to be so prim and slicked back with gel was now frazzled and thrown in all directions about his head. He usually ironed attire hung wrinkled and loosely on his body.

The rings under his eyes were unmistakable. They were almost as horrid as the yellowing bruise that sat upon his left cheek. Almost.

Sighing with a wince, Lieutenant Kotler gingerly touched the bruise the size of the largest badge on his uniform. At one point there had been scratches that had run the length of the bruise where her nails had racked against his cheek.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, the young man thought as he advanced forward to the sink. Splashing and splashing cold water repeatedly onto his face, he didn't stop until he was past the point of numbness.

XX

"My, my, my. Get into a fight Kotler?" the uniformed man beside him asked with a heartily chuckle.

A snarl escaped his lips as he turned to the man, "Yeah I did. Now stop shitting around and return to your post." He snarled and seethed angrily through clenched teeth to the man beside him. This was the Herr Commandant's home and he would not have any ignorant, low status soldiers getting him into any trouble.

The young man beside him opened his mouth angrily, ready to retort, but deciding better against it closed it again. Lieutenant Kotler, who was leaning against the archway of the kitchen waiting for the commandant to return home, paid no attention as the man beside him turned on his heel and stormed from the house.

In all truth he _had_ gotten into a fight. But nothing like the sorts the man that had been beside him thought.

Feeling the sudden urge to fall to the ground and do one-hundred push-ups, Kotler lifted his new hat and pulled a hand through his tangled hair. The hat had helped at least-to hide the frazzled, disarray of blonde locks that ran freely across his head and fell into his face. But, the cold watered had failed to rid him of the bags under his eyes.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream echoed around the house. Immediately pushing his self straight, the young man raced to the stairs.

_Gretel_

(Gretel's POV)

It was hard for Gretel to rid her mind of the events that had happened four day ago. Yet, every time the door opened or she heard the youthful and gruff voice of the lieutenant she had to will herself not to race to the head of the stairs.

Only moments ago when Gretel had come in from inside and walked to the stairs she saw the back of the young lieutenant as he leaned against the arch of the kitchen entrance. She had stopped onlyfor a moment to admire the man before some sense snapped into place and she quietly ran up the stairs before he could acknowledge her presence.

_That, _she thought was why she was in the bathroom showering despite the scrub down she received only earlier this morning.

As the unnaturally warm droplets of water fell from the nozzle of shower and onto her body, Gretel reached down and grabbed a bar of soap. She smiled as the foam of white bubbles appeared on her skin as she gently grazed the bar over her arm.

Sticking her sudsy arm under the water, she clutched the bar in the hand of the other. Stepping back from the water Gretel's eyes widen as the bar shot from her hand and falls to the bottom of the shower-tile flooring.

She bent down to get it. But before Gretel could fully understand what was happening her footing came loose and she fell forward.

And before Gretel could even process the pain she let out a high pitched scream as she fell onto the tile.

(Lieutenant/Kotler/Kurt POV)

Wasting no time the man raced up the wooden steps of the stairs and followed the where the scream had come from. Running down the hall he stopped in front of a door just like the others.

Like before, wasting no time the young man wrenched open the door and stepped inside. Steam arose from the room as he looked around.

"Gretel are you hurt?" he asked frantically, oblivious that the younger girl was just to the right of him, with her butt-naked body plastered to the cold tile.

And the only response from her was a long high pitched scream.

(Gretel's POV)

"Get OUT!" she screamed trying her best to cover her naked self as the water continued to hit her body. The water was starting get colder and the steam was lessening. Within seconds he would see her.

"Gret-" the young man started, flustered and confused before another scream erupted from the girl's mouth.

"You PERVERT! GET OUT!" widening his eyes the man finally realized the situation he was in. Hastily slamming the door before him he raced down the stairs, flustered and out of breath.

Gretel, who had finally pushed herself from the flooring, succeeding in not falling once again, was embarrassed. _So embarrassing_, she reddened more at the image of the young man running into the bathroom looking around and almost succeeding in finding her.

_Stupid, perverted, Lieutenant Kotler._

**XX**

**Aw Kotler was accidently a pervert XD**

**Chapter two, finished and embarrassing. Now, who wants an awkward conversation that follows after this?**

**Hey now, remember that comment I made at the top? The one about "ideas for other chapters"? Well they're still wanted!**

**Remember to review also! **


	3. Accidentally dense

**Hey now. Gonna try my hardest to make this chapter pretty long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book even if I wish I did.**

**Get ready for awkwardness! And then…maybe forgiveness.**

**Wait…one question: did anyone get the feeling when reading the book that Gretel's mother had a 'slight' obsession with Kotler? Hmm anyone?**

**XX**

"What do you want?" Bruno asked, as Gretel entered her younger brother's room. It was raining heavily with no intension of stopping within the next couple of hours.

"That's a nice welcome." Gretel snorted as she sat down on the edge of the younger boy's bed.

Despite the lights in his room being dim and the water pounded on the large window, Bruno lay on his bed with a book pressed against his nose.

"I'm reading." Bruno stated as if it were the simplest thing to notice in the world. _I swear he is so ignorant,_ Gretel thought harshly.

"What are you reading." She tried to ask sweetly despite the bored tone that had taken a toll in her voice. Bruno turned from his book to stare at his sister suspiciously. If it were any other day she would have just stayed bored in her room.

But, for some reason her Father had decided it was a nice day to talk to Kotler just at the bottom of the stairs. She could hear them as if they were just a couple feet away and that bothered her. She was still extremely embarrassed and annoyed of what had happened yesterday and every time his voice was heard a blush would form across her face.

If the steam had only been a little less thick…

"Gretel will you just go bother someone else and leave?" Bruno asked in a tone that Gretel thought quite rudely.

"But, I have nothing to do" she started trying to chose her words wisely and not seem annoyed "I hate the rain."

Her brother just nodded in agreement. Though, he was not paying much attention to the girl that sat of the edge of his bed.

After a few moments of silence Bruno let out a long sigh and set his book down. Looking out the window with longing he sighed again, this time longer and louder.

"I hate the rain too. I hope Shmuel hasn't thought that I have forgotten of him."

"Who?"

"What's that?" Bruno asked blinking in surprise at his overly confused sister. She was for sure he said someone's name that she had not heard of before.

"I never said anyone's name." Bruno lied quickly, cutting off the now angry girl before she could repeat her question.

"Bruno!" she hissed in a threatening voice while scooting closer to where he sat.  
"He's…my imaginary friend…" Bruno said slowly weighing his words carefully and watching his sister's reaction.

Gretel let out a loud snort of disbelief.

"Bruno you couldn't possibly have a-" Gretel started but instantly stopped when the sight of her mother stepped into the room.

"Bruno, Gretel dinner is ready." Their mother said softly before turning around and heading down the stairs with a dreamy look on her face.

Both Bruno and Gretel's gazes followed after her mother. Both of them were just as clueless of her dreamy look as the other.

"Well come on then we wouldn't want Father waiting now would we?" she said still dazed as she slipped off his bed and headed out of the room.

XX

Gretel would have been thankful for dinner as it was something to take her mind off of _him_.

And it _would have_ worked out quite nicely if he wasn't sitting right _across_ from her.

Sighing softly and looking at her plate, Gretel began to push the vegetables around her plate despite the warning glances from her mother.

She could _feel_ his stare on her and it made her…uncomfortable. _He's so handsome_, Gretel thought before her eyes widened.

_No, no he isn't._ Trying to ignore him was proving to be hard.

A slight cough sounded from the head of the table. Looking up she saw her Father look around the table at everyone.

"I have a very important matter to speak of." Everyone trained their eyes upon the man in his neatly pressed uniform and he sat up straighter. His eyes moved around the table before lingering on Gretel and then settling on Lieutenant Kotler.

"I have noticed just recently how close you, Mr. Kotler, and my daughter, Gretel, have gotten."

Even at the table froze and stopped what they were doing. Bruno raised an eyebrow and looked somewhat disgusted. Her mother stared at her daughter and then at her husband waiting for him to say what he was thinking. Both Gretel and Lieutenant had paled considerably. And Father just looked stared at them both.

"I want to know if you two are having an affair. And if so Mr. Kotler I must know you're intensions with my daughter."

Gretel's mother gasped and Bruno looked fully disgusted. Kotler looked horrified. And Gretel…Gretel looked from Mr. Kotler to her father in an 'are-you-serious' look.

Everyone was surprised when Gretel let out a snort of amusement.

"Having an affair? _Having an affair_? Father, where would you get such an idea? Why would I ever be close to such a senseless man? Let alone be in an affair with him?" Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably in his chair but her Father just raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I seemed to have…lost my appetite." And without bidding them farewell she pushed out of her chair and headed out the front door.

XX

(Kotler)

Everyone at their table turned towards the young man, each having a different expression.

Bruno looked smug. The Herr Commandant's wife looked in distress. And the Commandant himself…he looked oddly blank.

A moment passed and the young Lieutenant squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

An annoyed sigh escaped the lips of the Commandant and everyone looked up at him. He pulled a hand through his rarely hatless head before setting a fixedly stare at the young man.

"Well…?" he asked before motioning with one hand to the empty chair Gretel had once occupied.

_What?_ The Lieutenant stared dumbly and confused at the empty chair before looking up and meeting the gaze of the Commandant. Finally realizing the meaning of the indication he nodded shortly and stood up.

"Thank you Herr Commandant…" he says softly before glancing once more at the dinner-set table and heading out the door and into the rain.

XX

(Gretel)

Gretel soon realized how stupid it was to have of stepped outside and into the pouring rain but there was no way-no way- she was going back inside to further embarrasses herself.

Of course her Father just had to ask about their relationship at her high point of hating him.

Before, when she was absolutely smitten with him she would have loved to hear to devoted reply of his undying love for her. _Like that would have ever happened_, Gretel thought angrily as she trudged through yet another mud puddle.

The rain seemed to come down even harder as she got further and further away from the house and deeper and deeper in the woods. The trees have set as a nice protection to the rain and wind but it didn't seem to matter how wet she got. She was _mad_.

She didn't know why but she just was.

Stupid Kotler and his harsh ways. Stupid Kotler being perverted weather he had meant it or not. Stupid Kotler making her Father ask questions resulting in her stomping off into the rain. _There goes another dress_, Gretel thought sadly as the last of her white dresses got more and more soaked.

She was so mad she hadn't even realized that the dress had started to become see-through and cling to her body wetly. She didn't notice how if someone were to see her now they could see every curve, every nook and cranny of her body.

And what she failed the most to notice was the almost near silent thudding of footsteps as they got nearer and nearer.

XX

(Kotler)

Pushing his feet to go faster he jogged after the retreating form of the girl.

_She shouldn't be out in the rain,_ Kotler began as a million thoughts ran through his head. What had the Commandant meant by 'getting close'? If anything they were definitely not getting close; he had a bruise and a still throbbing eardrum to prove that.

The rain came down harder as he finally pushed himself into the forest and under the protection of the trees. His once ugly, pressed gray uniform had been actually somewhat of a sight. But, now it was nothing of the sort.

He probably looked like a madman. Chasing after a girl in the rain. Soaking wet with a horribly ugly gray uniform clinging wetly to his body and trying to grasp onto his hat as the wind battled to pull it away, he probably looked ridiculous.

His once shining shoes sunk again into a mud puddle as mud splashed up and splattered across his body and even landing on his face.

Too concentrated on chasing after Gretel he wasn't even aware of the mud blotches upon his face. Of yes, he most definitely looked like a madman now.

Finally, he was only about fourteen feet away from her. Stopping his paced jogging he began power walking until he was right behind her.

He had expected her to finally notice him and to start walking faster, yelling at him along the way.

What he _wasn't_ expecting was for her to finally notice him and stop dead in her tracks.

Being right behind her and still walking quite fast the young man crashed into her just as she turned her body.

The impact of the crash sent Gretel falling backwards with a very surprised Lieutenant falling with her.

It was all in slow motion as the fell to the ground. Closing his eyes tightly he pushed out his arms praying he would squash her as he fell.

SPLASH!

Their body fell to the ground landing unfortunately into a puddle of mud. Mud all around them shot up and rained down onto them like confetti. While the Lieutenant had gotten the worse of the raining mud it was nothing compared to the amount of mud Gretel had fallen into.

Kotler's eyes widen as he realized what had happened. He had crashed into her and then fell onto her. Worst part they had fallen into a puddle.

His body trapped Gretel under him as both hands had landed on either side of her head and one of his legs straddled her while the other rested on her thigh.

After calming himself the young man looked into the _very_ annoyed face of Gretel's and a dark chuckle escaped his mouth. "I can't seem to do anything right, now can I?" he asked to no one in particular not realizing the mistake in his chuckle and words.

"This is _not_ funny!" Gretel screeched freeing her hands. She angrily hit, slapped, and punched at whatever part of him she could reach.

Frozen by her sudden outburst Lieutenant just stayed perfectly still as if in fear.

Finally, slowing the movement of her hands Gretel took in a deep breath of air and tried to calm herself. But, when she looked up into the young man's face a round of laughter escaped her lips.

He looked absolutely ridiculous! His blonde hair hung out of his hat, which severely crooked on his head. His gray uniform clung to his body and mud was sprayed upon his face.

The young man's eyes widened even further as the young girl beneath him began to laugh so hard tears began to stream down her face.

And that's when he finally noticed the state they were both in.

He, he knew, looked absurd. But Gretel…he couldn't help but stare.

Her once white dress was clearly soaked through. He could see the outline of her curves and the flatness of her stomach. He could see-

A gasp from Gretel stopped him from his ogling long enough for him to regain his sense of thought and look up at her questioningly.

"You're knee" she said breathlessly from the round of laughter and the new slight pain in her thigh.

Looking down to where his knee was he realized why she had gasped. At some point without noticing he must have started to apply pressure until it was at the point of pain. Slowly lifting his knee he placed it on the other side of her hip, now fully straddling her.

"Sorry." He whispered as he looked back to her face.

He didn't seem to mind the fact that the position they were in was very intimate or that if anyone where to walk by they would have clearly mistaken the sight and though that they were about to do something very inappropriately in the mud of the forest floor. No, he definitely _did not_ care.

For his mind was somewhere else as he leaned in closer, so close that their bodies where flush together. And as he leaned in closer so did his face as it got closer and closer to move so the space between them was almost nonexistent.

XX

(Gretel)

The girl's body was pressed deeply into the mud. It squished into every part of her body exposed to it.

But, that didn't matter. She could barely breathe, let alone think as his body became flush against hers and his face lowered to hers.

99.99% of her brain was screaming in her to lean closer to him and kiss him senseless. That left only about 0.01% of her brain to be the smart part as his lips lowered.

And thankfully the smaller, but smarter part of her brain won.

Gretel quickly turned her face to the side successfully stopping him in his movements.

Pulling back quickly, the young man looked into Gretel's confused.

If she had allowed him to see her eyes he might have seen the want in them. But she quickly covered up the want as she stared at the fence to her left. It seemed to go on forever. As she continued to look at the fence and a couple of stray raindrops escaped the trees here and there fell onto her turned face a question formed in the back of her head.

"What did you mean?" Gretel asked finally. Kurt still confused and somewhat embarrassed for his rash actions, pushed himself off of her body and stood. Thinking for a moment of what she meant he also pulled her up until they were both standing upright and covered in mud.

"What?" He asked Gretel confused. Gretel's eyebrow's knit together and her arms wrapped around her body as a gust of wind passed by them.

"A couple days ago you said that the boy was no boy. What did you mean by it?"

Kotler, surprised by her words, turned back to her.

"I meant what I had said. He is no boy. Weather he looks it or not, he is no boy."

"That's ridiculous. What is he then?" Gretel asked still confused.

He pondered this for a moment. "Nothing. He is nothing." The young man started before narrowing his eyes at her "and you shouldn't ask such stupid questions. You could be punished for saying such things." He spoke gruffly.

Staring at the man in disbelief Gretel stomped her foot angrily.

"It was just a question in the least! So stop acting as if you're my Father and I am a child!"

"Look at yourself. You are nothing more than a child." He replied stiffly before turning on his heel and starting to walk away.

"What is with you! Half the time I talk to you, you act like a senseless jerk! I am not a child! I don't even know what I ever saw in you…I hope hell has a good spot saved for you!" Gretel said so harshly and filled with so much venom, she didn't even care that she had crossed the line when Kotler froze.

Pushing past the dazed and angered man she stomped off.

_Stupid, perverted, dense Lieutenant Kotler._

**XX**

**Ugh anyone have the feeling I make these characters super bipolar?**

**I was planning on writing/finishing/updating this on the 23****rd****-my birthday (finally 13!)-but got kinda caught up with my stupid nothingness.**

**I have the whole plot planned out but extra ideas for extra chapters to fit in there would be helpful (hint hint).**


	4. Accidentally demanding

**I can't even begin to tell you how much I hate Mondays and Thursdays!**

**7****th**** grade is such a drag…I say just throw out every other day of school just for the heck of it-nah more like for my sake, before I go crazy.**

**Other than that…Get ready for chapter…four? Yeah, four…I think.**

**XX**

Today was another one of those days. One of those days where you sit on your bed starring out the window and the only thing that comes to mind as the rain comes down even harder is, "Days like these help me realize just how much I hate rain".

It was true. Gretel absolutely hated the rain.

It wasn't just because it was the middle of winter **(for my sake just pretend it is winter)** and no one bothered to remember the certain important holiday coming up. No, it was the fact that it wouldn't even stop raining at all.

It rained at night. It rained even as you woke up and then all the way until you went back to bed. It was like an around the clock over dosage of rain that wouldn't stop until it was content on how shitty you felt. It was even beginning to take over her mind and force un-lady like thoughts to produce like crazy.

_At least snow, _Gretel begged. Heck, she wasn't even much of one for snow but anything was better than this rain.

At least then she would be able to go outside. Right now it was like one crazy madman of a typhoon.

The least she could do on a day like this was to fix herself a warm cup of water.

With the current stage of weather, that hurled down rain drops faster than you could blink, today's and tomorrow's lessons would be cancelled.

Though, as she pulled herself lazily down the stairs she could not bring herself to care.

At least being bored with someone else would have been better.

The house was silent, even more so than its usual silence. Out-with…what did that mean? In came the people and out they went….

Bruno, he was nowhere to be seen. Gretel's mother wasn't even at the house to fret over the young boy who had left the house no later than an hour ago with last night's leftovers and rain boots.

Father was home, though. But, what difference did that make?

Gretel turned over the boring events of the most uneventful day in her head as her feet met the end of the stairs.

It was cold inside here, but Gretel did not mind. It was a miracle she hadn't even gotten sick yet.

But, here she was, as healthy as ever. Her bare feet padded to the kitchen as the wind howled outside.

No matter how many arguments she had with her mother that morning Gretel would not-absolutely not-be put into a dress.

Today was one of those rare occasions where Gretel would slip on a pair of trousers so large they barely hung on her hips. Today was one of those days where she would pull a shirt over her head, the kind of shirt that was so roomy it went down to her mid-thigh, covering the out-most part of the ugly pair of brown trousers.

So here Gretel was, on a winter morning heading to the kitchen, barefoot and dressed like a man. _Oh mother_, Gretel hummed, _maybe you did give birth to two sons. At least no one will see me like this._

Or at least she thought.

Because, as Gretel rounded the corner to the kitchen something made her stop.

There-for once- was whispering inside of her Father's room, the one that she was never to enter.

It was not the fact that for once instead of practically yelling her Father was whispering that caught Gretel's attention. It was the fact they were talking about her.

Gretel, pretending as if she did not catch on to their whispering slowed down her pace to the kitchen. She walked as quietly and as carefully as she could while she strained her ears to hear the whispering that was now gradually gaining its volume.

"Gretel…daughter…you…if….want." Gretel's strained harder to hear as her Father's voice was soon replaced with a softer voice.

"Yes…-"

Suddenly, Gretel stiffened. There was an indefinite change in the atmosphere. The air was colder, and the rain was turned quiet.

Hastily, wanting to escape the troubles Gretel felt coming for her, Gretel started up her walking to the kitchen.

_If I'm lucky, I can get my drink and head back up the stairs without being caught-_

"Did you happen to find something interesting that they were talking about, darling?"

Gretel let out a gasp. Her heart was racing as she turned around to the hot, sticky voice from behind her.

The voice belonged to a man. His brick-red hair flamed under the lights of the house and his green eyes shone against the ugly, gray uniform on his shoulders.

He would have been handsome if not for the ugly smirk across his face as he looked down at Gretel.

"I…uh" Gretel stuttered getting nowhere. Her eyes flickered to the kitchen; the route there wasn't blocked but was a definite dead end. She could not try to run up the stairs without colliding into the man blocking her path.

"I asked you a question." The man said firmly. His smirk turned into a hard line and he glared down at Gretel.

"Who are you then, since you are incapable of responding." The man said quite harshly, succeeding in making her flinch.

"Gretel, sir." Her name had never felt so unfamiliar on her tongue before. It felt bitter, but calling him sir was even worse.

Gretel looked back into the man's eyes. They no longer glared. His mouth was no longer pressed to a hard line. And he no longer stood up straight.

His eyes were slightly wide and his jaw was slack. He stayed like this for a fraction of a second before he snapped back up straight.

"Miss Gretel, my apologies miss." He said formally. He dipped his head slightly and grazed his lips against her limp hand.

As he pulled back his body he stiffened.

"The Herr Commandant requests to see you." An angry, stiff voice says from behind them. Gretel peered over the man's shoulder to get a look at the man who had just made his presence.

She winced slightly and took a step back.

_I should have known_, Gretel said while inwardly sighing.

Behind them was none other than Kotler. The man whose name she did not know of turned on his heel without so much as a good-bye and headed towards the other direction, to her Father's private room.

Gretel's eyes stared at Kurt as he glared daggers into the unsuspecting man's back as he retreated. Gretel snapped her eyes back to the ground as the young Lieutenant Kotler shifted his glare to her. He continued to glare at her as he walked towards her. She was frozen under his glare. Gretel knew for sure she was going to be in trouble now.

Gretel, who had kept her gaze on the floor the whole time, finally looked up as she felt the presence of the man standing over her.

She slowly brought her eyes up to his face.

His face was looking noticeably better. The bags under his eyes had lessened, and his hair and uniform were back to their normal attire. But, that didn't help the burning glare on his face.

"What do you think you were doing?" He demanded harshly. This was it. She was going to get punished for eavesdropping for sure.

"I –uh…was" she stuttered like earlier. Kotler raised up his hand to silence her. Gretel flinched slightly, expecting to be hit. When the blow did not come she slowly looked up.

"Why were you talking to him?" Kotler demanded, no longer questioning. Gretel just stared. What was he talking about? Certainly he did not think she had talked to that man by choice, did he?

Opening her mouth to speak Gretel closed it again once she saw Kurt open his mouth; he was not done with his questioning.

"I do not want you talking to him," the young man stated relenting, "Ever."

Gretel just stood there shocked. The shock soon melted into anger. What right did he have to tell her who she could or could not talk to?

Gretel stepped forward, ready to jab her finger into his chest.

"It's for your own good." Kotler said, stopping her in her movements. Gretel was so close to him she could smell the cologne on his skin, she could feel the steady breathes coming out of his mouth. And she could feel the tremors as he almost began to shake with anger.

Gretel was confused. Why was _he_ angry? What had she even done to make him so angry? All she had done that could have possibly made him mad was talk to that man.

But, as the man only two feet in front of her inhaled a deep breath, ready to throw another accusation at her, she cut him off.

"I think I know what is for my own good." Gretel said, angrily returning the glare that had yet to slip from his face.

"What?"

"I do not need you to protect me, or be doing whatever you think you are doing."

Gretel wanted to let out a frustrated scream. "Beside what you think I am _not_ a little girl! I can do what I want, when I want; on my own. I do not need you telling me the wrongs and rights of my decisions."

Kotler's hands reached up and grabbed Gretel's shoulders tightly. Pressure began to build as he squeezed harder; Gretel tried her hardest to repress the whimper trying to escape her throat.

Before Gretel had time think of what had happened and what was happening she was being pulled.

Her body jerked forward as the young man gripped onto her shoulder and dragged her across the house and near the door to her Father's room. The room she was never to enter.

"Lieutenant Kotler, is that you?" A voice called through the thick wood of the door. Despite the door that blocked the view to both the man and girl, Kotler just nodded.

Weather her Father had the ability to hear or see through doors he responded "Very well, enter." bellowed his voice.

Gretel looked straight to the door then looked up to the face of the man still gripping her shoulder tightly.

As pain shot through her arm Gretel quickly jerked back. The lieutenant's hand lost its hold on the young girl. Gretel, sensing that she had done the wrong thing, began to quickly walk away in the direction of the stairs.

_Just going to go to bed and forget this ever happened_, Gretel said within her head trying but failing to calm herself.

When her feet brought her into her second steps towards her destination a strong grip returned to her shoulder.

The young Lieutenant was not willing to keep the Herr Commandant waiting, and as he grabbed onto the girl with one strong hand he flung open the door with the other.

Struggling, Gretel froze as soon as the sound of the door opening sounded. She turned her body to the door quickly.

Sitting inside the office chair of the room was her Father.

He looked important. With a uniform sleeker and grander than any of the others. His hair was neatly tucked under the fine fabric of his hat, and his eyebrow was raised at the two.

Bowing her head slightly Gretel knocked the man's hand off her shoulder before looking up again.

"Father."

"Come in, Gretel. The same for you Lieutenant."

Throwing a brief glance at the young man by her side Gretel took a big step into his room.

It was quite fancy; with a large desk and a fine chair in which her Father sat upon. Gretel's Father looked at his young girl as her eyes traced around the beauty of the room.

Beautiful it was, but, Gretel could not seem to shake the feeling of an eerie coldness that settled inside the large room.

Gretel looked back towards her Father as he coughed. His head slightly motioned to the left. Following her gaze in the direction of his indication Gretel looked to two different men in the far-most left corner.

They looked familiar. They both held the same posture as they stood by each other's sides. They both had the same brick-red hair and forest green eyes. They both stared straight ahead as if they had not acknowledged the gaze's of everyone within the room.

"Soldiers." Her Father said simply. As if set to the simple words of 'soldiers' the men seemed to come to life.

Their heads both snapped towards Gretel, both starring at her unemotionally.

Gretel noticed for the first time that she did know them. Or at least one of them. Which one she had talked to earlier, she would not know.

"Well…" her Father said.

Both men stepped forward in the same step.

"Pleasure meeting you Miss Gretel. You may call me Soldier Bryant." Said the man on the right. He stepped forward and took her still limp hand from her side and let his lips graze against the skin of it before letting it drop and step back.

The one the right was more hesitant. "The amount of pleasure is the same for me, I assure you Miss. You may have the privilege of calling me Soldier Skyler **(who knows why I came up with these random-crap names)**." He said as a small smirk formed on his lips, almost as if he really was giving her a privilege of calling him _Skyler_.

The man-apparently Skyler- stepped forward and grabbed her hand before Gretel could react. He bowed slightly and grazed his lips against her hand. As he pulled back he slowed his momentum by a fraction.

"Second time of acquaintance is always a charm." He whispered before fully pulling up and straightening. All traces of his former smirk were gone and now replaced with blankness.

"Very well. You're all excused." Said her Father.

Without sparring a glance at either of the twins Gretel gripped her loose trousers and headed out the door.

_So much for no one seeing me_, Gretel thought slightly embarrassed that they had seen her in such a thing less than formal.

As she grumbled to herself and slipped up the stairs she seemed to forget the question that had started to form inside her head.

Where had Kotler gone?

Instead, that question was replaced with a different though. Not just a thought but a statement in fact.

_Stupid, perverted, dense, demanding Lieutenant Kotler._

**XX**

**Was thinking about making this longer but I have a headache and…I'm lazy.**

**Get ready cause chapter five is coming up soon. Hopefully before five days.**

**But, I will gladly postpone the chapter I have in mind if any of you have good chapter ideas.**


	5. Accidentally wonderful

**Okay, well I hadn't been planning on updating this soon, but a certain someone's review said that today was going to be their birthday (actually it was a couple of days ago….yeah sorry about that…)! So happy birthday for you this one is going to be like a Christmas in October chapter (aka its Christmas time).**

**XX**

"Ouch!"

"Well Gretel if you had bothered to brush your hair every once in a while it wouldn't be so tangled." Gretel's mother defended and pulled the brush through her hair again.

Gretel sat criss-cross on her bed patiently as she could while her mother ravaged her head by ripping a brush through it. Today was a very important day and so far she was spending it holding in her winces.

"I _do _brush my hair," Gretel huffed. "I just find it unnecessary and inconvenient to do so five times a day."

Her mother rolled her eyes and brought her hand down from her head. With her free one she smoothed down the shoulders of her daughter's dress and smiled softly.

"Well you look beautiful, Gretel. And your hair finally looks tame."

Gretel made a face.

She felt like a circus clown with all the lace she was in. Sure it was spectacular dress and when she had first seen it her eyes had widened and she smiled. It came down to her knees with red and white silky patterns and lace. Her hair was in soft curls and after losing a handful of hair, it was finely tangle free and shining brightly.

Gretel tucked a hair behind her ear and glanced behind her to the window. "Thank you mother, you look beautiful as well." She spoke passively. Lately she had felt herself growing apart from her mother. Between the constant comments on how she should dress and look and the reminders to sit up straight and speak in a lady like manner she felt their relationship drifting.

Gretel knew how she was supposed to look and act. But she couldn't help but feel as if this was unfair. The men of this time rarely were drilled for brushing their hair multiple times throughout the days. And while the old and younger Gretel had loved to clothe herself in pretty dresses and play with the many different dolls she owned the aged and newer Gretel considered different things pleasurable.

Sometimes, as absurd as it sounded, she wished she could do what all the other men did.

"Well tonight is a very important night for your Father." Gretel's mother spoke, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Were you not listening at all? Tonight is a special night that's why it is necessary to dress so." She explained.

Gretel looked down to her lacy dress and made a face. "Oh." And here she thought they were dressing up because it was important for the _family_.

After a silent moment Gretel looked up to her mother and spoke with hurt.

"I just don't understand why ever Father would want us to have dinner with such frigid people."

Gretel's mother clucked her tongue in disapproval. "Gretel you shouldn't say such things. I don't know what has gotten into you lately but these are very important people. In fact…I believe you Father plans on having you and Bruno eat by yourselves in the kitchen."

Gretel gaped at her mother and jumped from the bed and to her feet, sending the brush her mother had been clutching to plummet to the flooring.

"_What_? I knew it! You and father are embarrassed by me!" Gretel screeched a little too loudly for the thin walls of the house.

Gretel's mother winced. "Gretel, honey, it's not that. It's just that lately with the way you've acted with Lieutenant Kotler were both just surprised he has yet to raise his hand to you."

Gretel fisted heaps of lace that cascaded from her dress and sniffed as she drew in a large, shaky breath. "Of course he has not." she said in a dignified tone. "What reason would he have to?"

"Gretel –"

"Kotler hates me, Bruno just thinks I'm some hopeless case, and you and Father are embarrassed by me!"

"That's not it at all." Gretel's mother barked loudly at her.

Taken back for a moment Gretel just shook her head, "Then let me eat dinner at the table. Like you said before, tonight is a special night and nothing makes it more important than sharing it with the _family_."

"You know we cannot do that."

Water filled her eyes easily and when she looked away she could see her reflection in the window. How stupid she looked. The child trying to act like a grownup. Suddenly the dress never felt so stupid and her hair look so ridiculous.

She knew she'd get in more trouble if she were to ask her mother to leave her room so she took her chances and without a glance behind her, left her mother standing there alone.

XX

She had just been roaming around the downstairs, passing by different uniformed men when one's eyes widened and he called out to her.

"Gretel!"

Gretel looked behind her and narrowed her eyes at the sight of Lieutenant Kurt Kotler beckoning her over to him. He stood right beneath the large Christmas tree that took over the western corner of the dining room, with a dazzling smile on his face.

"What do you want?" she asked him with a hand on her hip.

_He looks so beautiful,_ was the only thought that ran through her mind when he used his index finger to motion her over.

"Come here."

Kurt, who looked much happier than a couple days ago, smiled so brightly he actually did look like a child on Christmas day.

Gretel looked around her suspiciously. Bruno had left to go outside and into the snow about half an hour ago and there was a man standing quietly by the foot the stairs. She bit her lip and walked over to the Christmas tree. It was decorated with different colored lights from every assortment. And with Kurt standing just to the side, it radiated beauty and warmth.

"You called?" she asked once she was a couple feet or so before him.

Kurt brought his arms from behind him and presented her with a neatly wrapped gift. He placed it in her arms and when he pulled back he pushed the rim of his hat over his face to hide his growing embarrassment.

"It's a gift." He explained. "For you."

Gretel blinked at the lumpy package in her arms and without looking up spoke, "So is this your way of saying sorry?"

Even before it was out of her mouth she knew it sounded rude and was out of line but she could still feel an unsettled band of anger tighten in her stomach from the fresh memory of just a couple days ago.

Lieutenant Kotler shifted. "Well no. No, it's not. This isn't my way of saying sorry…" he sighed. "It's my way of saying merry Christmas." Gretel thumbed the paper in satisfaction. He may tend to speak before he thought, resulting in hurt feelings, but he sure did manage to have a way with words. She bit her lip in thought.

"This present really is for me?" when Kurt nodded, her face broke out into a grin. He had gotten her a package. Kurt had gotten her a _present_. But all too soon her smile fell, "But…I didn't get you a present."

Kurt laughed. "This present is for _you_. I don't need one in return. Now go on, open it up."

The silvery paper fell to the floor in shreds and she lifted up a hat. Gretel's eyes widened at the hat in her hands. It was a magnificent hat indeed. It may have had prickly fabric but it was a hat that showed great importance.

A hat just like his.

**XX**

**Originally this was going to be alotttt longer, at least twice as long but I have a lot of homework this week (yuck) so I'm just gonna split it into two parts. The next part will be uploaded eventually though. **

**All reviews are welcomed though constructive criticism is preferred over destructive. **


	6. Accidentally intruding

**I won't even begin to say how sorry I am because if I start I won't be able to finish. I guess I got caught up in school work and sports and I just forgot about this story (again!). But like I said in earlier chapters, I plan to finish this story and finish I shall! **

**Once again I'm sorry but I hope I can make up for it by delivering what all you have been waiting for. Please enjoy!**

**XX**

Gretel was seated on one of the many dining room chairs, twiddling her thumbs with a carefully wrapped package in her lap. It was so early in the morning that the only light provided in the room was from the dim rays of the sun that had just started to peek over the mountain tops. That morning she had gotten ready in a dark haze.

She wasn't even supposed to be up. If Father found out she was running around the house in the wee hours of the morning while everyone slept surely he wouldn't be too pleased. But she couldn't help it; she was just too excited to sleep. _I wonder what he'll think._

Christmas had rolled over and two whole days had passed. Two whole days of not seeing Kotler. _He_ was the reason she lay awake in bed instead of getting her beauty sleep. Well, him and the package she was holding of course.

After Kotler had gotten her the most wonderful present a girl could ever wish for (oh how magnificent that hat was), she had spent the rest of the day in a daze of happiness. Somehow, she had thought, I will repay him.

And so she started planning.

It didn't take long before she thought of something, oh how sinister that thing was. She was actually quite proud of herself thinking it up. That had been two days ago and now here she was, too excited to sleep with a package in her arms waiting for the man she was so smitten with to walk through those doors.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

At one point Gretel must've dozed off for the sound of a closing door snapped her head from the table. _How peculiar_, she thought. If someone hadn't come in then that meant that someone was leaving the house at the crack of dawn. Gretel slowly pulled herself from her spot on the chair and peered out the window near the door. It was just light enough for her to see the retreating form of a little boy.

What could Bruno be up to?

Gretel smoothed out her pretty pink dress and ran her fingers slowly through her golden locks. Wherever Bruno had been heading he made sure that no one found out. Gretel was so bored that she couldn't help but be curious. Picking up her package and tucking it under her arm, she slipped out the doors.

When the cool morning air hit her skin she felt like skipping. She felt so refreshed and free the particular morning that not even nerves could ruin her excitement.

She looked to her right and saw Bruno following the line of the fencing, his form starting to disappear in the horizon. Grabbing bundles of her elegant dress, Gretel followed after.

XX

She was tired. And sweaty.

Those were the two things she could describe herself as right now. Gretel had been chasing after her brother for what seemed like hours. The coolness of the morning passed and evolved into heat when the sun had fully come out. Her dress felt heavy and her hair stuck to her face.

Despite snow being on the ground only days before, the sun came down hard. It beat down on her and Gretel continuously stumbled over her own feet.

So that's why she felt as if she could almost scream out in relief when Bruno came to a halt ahead. It might've been the heat of the sun or simply the distance she was at but Gretel swore that when she saw Bruno sit down that she saw something on the other side of the fence sit down too.

Gretel hesitated, unsure of what to do next. So she stood there. She wasn't quite sure how long she stood there on the dirt path watching her brother talk to something on the other side of the fence that most definitely looked like another boy.

It didn't take major brain suffrage for Gretel to realize that Bruno was in fact talking to another boy, one that looked very familiar in fact.

_Oh Bruno what trouble are you getting into now…_

At that moment Bruno leaning towards the fence as if receiving some sort of information. Gretel could see him nod and then as quick as possible he turned his eyes towards her. Gretel froze under his gaze.

"Bruno!" Gretel called, waving a hand. "Bruno it's me Gretel!"

Gretel started towards her brother, her muscles sighing in relief at the chance to move again. Once Gretel drew near enough to get a better look she noted oddly that her brother didn't look happy to see her. Quite the opposite actually, he looked quite frightened. Almost as if Gretel had caught him in the act of something unbelievably horrid.

She stopped once she was side by side with her brother and shot him a smile. When Bruno didn't offer one in return she turned to his friend.

"Hello I'm Gretel." She spoke politely as she looked the boy up and down.

The boy looked horribly dirty and hot. With a long shirt and trousers made of what seemed like scratchy material Gretel felt her sympathy towards the boy. He must be absolutely melting under the sun.

"I am Shmuel." Came the small response of the boy on the other side. Sweat rolled down the boy's forehead and Bruno's breathing had become labored. Gretel shot both boys an appointed look and then raised her hand.

The boy flinched.

Gretel frowned. "I won't hurt you, silly boy." She said softly. The boy slowly unclenched his eyes and stared mutely at the fingers Gretel had outstretched as far as she could through the metal wiring.

"It's just a shake. I promise not to bite."

Slowly but surely the young boy's hand reached out and grasped her fingers. They shook for a moment before both pulling away. Gretel turned to Bruno.

"So is this your 'imaginary friend'?"

Bruno blinked. "You're not mad at me? Or angry?"

"Now why ever would I be angry at you Bruno?" Gretel asked in a confused tone. Both Shmuel and Bruno shifted but did not utter a single word.

"Come on Bruno," Gretel said, sounding positively irritated, "why would I be angry?"

Shmuel was the first to break the silence. "Because he's not supposed to talk to my kind." He mumbled, his head hanging low. For the first time Gretel noticed the bruises lining peaking from under his striped shirt.

Gretel gasped.

"What happened to you?" instantly she sounded as if on the verge of tears.

"We did this to him." Bruno spat and Gretel stilled.

"_We_ locked him and his family in this cage. _We_ starved them and beat them. _We did this to him."_ Bruno was seething; something that wasn't very common of the eight year old boy and Gretel felt herself more and more confused and upset.

"What do you mean we did this to him, Bruno? I have no idea what you're talking about. We would never hurt this little boy."

All went silent. Gretel just stood, Bruno was taking deep breaths and Shmuel had kept silent.

Finally, after choking seconds of silence Shmuel gasped, alarmed. "Uh oh."

"What is it?" both Gretel and Bruno asked.

"I need to leave." Shmuel hurried and then pointed over to their left.

Gretel looked over in the direction he pointed to. Hurrying in their direction was Soldier Skyler.

"Shmuel get outta here!" Bruno yelled. Shmuel scrambled a few steps away from the fence and threw a pleading look in their direction. Bruno nodded and Shmuel was off, sprinting until his form disappeared in the horizon.

"Come on Gretel." Bruno said as grasped for his sister's hand. "He's going to catch us!"

Gretel was frozen to her place. She clutched at the package under her arm and looked towards her brother.

"Go on Bruno you get out of here, he's already seen me so there's no need in getting us both in trouble. Go on, leave before I change my mind!"

Bruno didn't hesitate another second before he dashed behind some brush.

"Just what do you think you're doing all the way over here?" Soldier Skyler hissed once he reached her.

Gretel shrugged and shot him a girlie little smile. "I just thought it'd be a nice day for walking." She lied easily.

Skyler narrowed his eyes. "You are forbidden to be over here. Anything passed the limits of the house grounds is punishable. You are in a lot of trouble young lady."

"But I didn't—ow!" Gretel screeched when Skyler gripped her arm in a squeezing hold. "We'll just see what the Herr Commandant has to say about this." He threatened before tugging her harshly in the direction the house.

Gretel squirmed against his hold and cried out in pain when his grip tightened. Skyler was extremely scary. His eyes had become dark and hooded and his face had gone all red. His lips were pushed to a thin line as if he was refraining from shouting at her. Gretel could only feel pain and dread for what lie ahead.

When they arrived at the front doors of the old house Soldier Skyler didn't let go. With his free hand he threw open the door and shoved her inside.

Gretel stumbled from the force of his action and fell to the floor hard. Tears swarmed in the corners of her eyes and Gretel looked up fearfully to the man above her.

"Do you even understand how much trouble you are in?" Skyer spat.

The sob building up in her chest pushed past her lips in a loud cry. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know. Please, don't hurt me." She pleaded. Never in her life had Gretel felt so scared.

Skyler advanced towards the fallen, crying girl. By this time she was full on bawling as he raised his hand above his head. "I'm going to teach what it's like to be truly sorry."

Gretel squeezed her eyes shut and curled up. Skyler raised his hand higher and with gathering force threw it down.

BAM!

The sound echoed throughout the great halls of the house so loud that anyone who must've been sleeping had to of awaken from the noise. Strangely enough, Gretel felt no pain. Slowly uncurling herself, Gretel stole a look.

The scene before her was astonishing.

Lying on the floor, clutching his nose was Soldier Syler. Blood was pooling profusely in his hands, staining them red. But what was the most surprising was the man standing above him.

"Father?"

"Don't you ever, ever think about hitting my daughter again. You are lucky that I let you live, you pathetic excuse for a man! I want you out of here! Out! And don't you dare come back! If I see one sign of you here again or hear of your name I will _personally hunt you down_. Now get out."

The man on the floor shot off the ground like a bullet and staggered to the door that had been left ajar. Gretel didn't even wait to watch the man's form retreat. With tears in her eyes she looked up at her savior.

"Father?"

The man above her seemed to be pulled back to reality when his eyes settled on the shaken girl he called daughter. His eyes turned sympathetic and he reached out to grab her. He pulled her up, careful of the bruises forming on her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Gretel, don't you ever scare me like that again. I promise you that you will never see that man again. No one will even think to utter his name under my roof." He took her face in his hands, "are you alright, my daughter."

Gretel was shaking like a leaf but nodded anyways. Besides a few bruises and a scraped knee she was perfectly fine.

From her side her Father stiffened and gazed at the man with red hair in the corner of the room. "Soldier Bryant I want you in my office immediately." The warmth in his voice disappeared and Gretel, knowing it was too good to last, watched as he walked away.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from behind her. Gretel let out a scream.

"Woah there, its okay Gretel it's just me." Kotler hushed, placing his warm hands on her shoulders and looking her intensely in the eyes. The pad of his thumb brushed away the stray tears from her face. At that moment Kurt never seemed so beautiful, Gretel decided. His blonde hair shone from underneath his grand hat and his eyes reflected concern. _Beautiful_.

With that thought a new round of tears flooded her eyes and ran down her face. She felt so weak. Kotler gathered her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "It's okay." He assured.

When Gretel pulled away she was staring at the blood stain on his suit jacket. The stain of fresh blood. Gretel shivered despite the heat. She didn't even want to think of what Kotler might've done to that man.

"Thank you." Gretel whispered because she didn't know what else to say and because it felt suited for the moment.

"I'll always be here for you, soldier." He promised.

Kotler lifted his hat from his head and placed it gently on her messy curls. "Stay strong solider."

Gretel's face burned and she noticed the package on the ground. She bent to pick it up and then held it out to Kurt Kotler.

"It's a gift. For you." She clarified to his confused expression.

A grin broke out of Kotler's face and his cheeks burned red. He tore open the paper and then chuckled. Nothing was there.

"I thought and thought about it forever." She explained. "I really had no idea what I could get you. Well that is until I realized that the one thing I wanted to give you I couldn't wrap."

Gretel reached on her tip toes and leaned forward, her breath fanning across Kotler's face. His eyes widened and his cheeks burned even brighter once he realized what the beautiful girl in front of him was about to do. He stared into her eyes and leaned forward.

Their noses were first to meet and Kotler brought his hand up to caress her cheek the same moment she fisted his suit. Her nails dug into the scratchy material and she pulled him closer.

They simultaneously closed their eyes and their lips met at last.

Gretel poured all her emotions into that kiss. The hurt, sadness, fear, anger, pain, lust, adore and love into that kiss. With every memory that flooded her mind she pressed harder against his mouth. Kotler responded with just as much fever. He ground his lips against her soft ones in a bruising kiss that would put all the other kisses in his life to shame. He held onto the thought from earlier of losing her as he wrapped his muscular arms around her slim waist. Fingers tangled in his hair and Gretel let out a moan. It was such much yet at that moment, not enough. She wanted to give everything to him. She wanted him to feel her pain and for her to feel his. She wanted for once for him to understand just how much she loved him. She wanted to feel how much he loved her.

When the powerful kiss finally came to an end, Kotler pulled away and kept her at an arm's length apart.

"Oh God, you are so beautiful." He breathed. Gretel flushed and she opened her mouth to respond.

"What is going on here?" a deep voice spoke from off to their sides. Kotler and Gretel both looked up and then froze.

In front of them was Father, standing still with his face set as hard as stone.

_Inconvenient, intruding Father._

**XX**

**And finished! Well not with the whole story but with the chapter at least. Sorry if it sounds rushed and if there are mistakes, I promise to edit when I get the chance, but I felt as if I need to get this out to guys as soon as possible! **

**Once again I am deeply, deeply sorry for keeping you guys waiting for soooo long. Theres still a couple of chapters to squeeze out of this story and I promise I am going to finish it, one way or another!**

**Oh yeah, also I would greatly appreciate reviews telling me on how the chapter was (regardless of its nice or not). Please review and thank you for reading! Peac out I 3 you guys!**


	7. Accidentally in love

**Hey guys! Uhhhhhh long time no see ehh? Ah ha ha ha….yeah well I totally get it if you're extremely angry at me! You'll get an email saying I've updated and yet you won't even remember what this story was about! Once again real sorry…and erm…enjoy!**

**XX**

_When the powerful kiss finally came to an end, Kotler pulled away and kept her at an arm's length apart._

"_Oh God, you are so beautiful." He breathed. Gretel panted, flushed red and she opened her mouth to respond._

"_What is going on here?" a deep voice spoke from off to their side. Kotler and Gretel both looked up and then freeze. _

_In front of them was Father, standing still with his face set as hard as stone._

_Within an instant Gretel jumped away from Kotler._

XX

A million thoughts ran through her head, just as fast as her heart beat against her chest. Never before had Gretel cursed but at that very moment, every word in the book flashed behind her eyes.

_Oh no._

With sweaty palms and a face that burned hot as coals, Gretel met Father's gaze.

_Shit. Shit-fucking-hell._

The look on his face was unfamiliar, one that she had not seen in all her years before. It was not a look of hatred or even one of anger. It was just a stare. A stone hard stare that portrayed no emotions at all.

That was what scared her the most.

Gretel stole a glance at Kotler and felt her body tense up even more.

But Father's stare wasn't appointed at her. No, it was fixated right on Kotler. _Oh no, _She thought, _Kotler is going to get in trouble!_

She timidly stepped forward, ready to take the full blame and accept her punishment; whatever it may be.

She opened her mouth to respond.

"It's exactly what it looks like sir."

Gretel's mouth dropped. Kotler, who had been totally silent only moments ago, had not only too taken a step forward but was also returning a hard stare just like Father's. Gretel's shock morphed into icy fear. Kotler had never dared to stand up to her Father like that. No one had ever dared to do something like that. Standing up to Father was like asking for a death sentence.

But seconds ticked by and Father did not respond. He just stared and stared.

Finally, when Gretel thought she could take no more of this agonizing silence, Father did something that shocked her even more. "Okay." He said.

Gretel blinked. _Okay? _What did that mean? Okay was a word of acknowledgment, not a word of anger or hatred. But apparently Gretel was the only crazy one for Kotler still stood his ground.

And with a curt nod Kotler spoke, "Okay."

Father looked at Gretel, nodded to her too and then with a turn of his polished boot, left. And just like that it was over.

Gretel turned to Kotler and started at him in raw bewilderment. "I don't….what just happened?"

Kotler blinked. "I have no idea."

At that moment Gretel could no longer handle the absurdity of it all. Her lip quivered and then with a burst she laughed out loud. She laughed until chops of breath came out in wheezes and tears streamed freely down her face. She finally stopped, holding onto her aching sides as she straightened her composure. Kotler just stared at her and just as randomly as she had, he began to burst into laughter. Gretel dropped her hands and laughed with him, the horrible events that had happened previously escaping her very thought.

Minutes passed until their laughing finally died down. Both were kneeled over and panting, alternating exchanged looks to each other and then at Father's door.

With a calculating gaze, Kotler stared into Gretel's eyes.

"Oh God, I love you." Kotler breathed.

Gretel's breath hitched. The house become so silent she could her heart thump loudly in chest and her blood rushing in her ears.

Gretel took a step back. "You love me?" she asked slowly.

Kotler froze immediately and Gretel felt her heart squeeze painfully. If he hesitated any longer Gretel was sure her heart was to break into a million pieces.

Slowly, like the buds of flowers opening slowly at the first sight of Spring, a smile spread across Kotler's face.

"I've loved you for the longest of times." he smiled and then laughed; a look of pure joy on his face. At that moment he looked young and free, like a child almost. A feeling of overwhelming happiness poured over Gretel.

Gretel let out a screech as Kotler grabbed her and swung her over his back. With large steps he strode across the room to the front door and threw it open. He walked across the yard, snow crunching underneath his boots.

He took Gretel from off his shoulder, swung her in a circle and then set her on her feet.

Gretel looked up at him. His blonde hair was shining underneath the rays of the sun, his eyes glowed with happiness, and his mouth was turned upwards into a full toothed smile.

_Beautiful_.

Gretel kissed him sweetly on the lips. "You are so beautiful." Gretel spoke.

Kotler scoffed. "I don't think I've ever been called a pretty man before, but you on the other hand…"

"You know Kurt, you may sometimes accidently be a dense and demanding perverted jerk but I still can't help but love you."

"Gee thanks." Kotler laughed out loud. "And you can be a back-talking, nosy girl but…you sure make it impossible not to fall in love with you."

"Oh," Kotler added, "and you sure know how to pack a slap."

Gretel giggled and pushed him slightly. Reaching up, she moved her lips to his ear. "You know what I'm thinking…?"

"That this has been the best Christmas present ever?" he finished and then leaned down, gathered her into his arms and kissed her until she saw stars.

**XX**

**I know that was probably by far the shortest chapter I have ever written but have no fear~~~I shall be right on it and start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. I mean may seem like everything is perfect in their life at the moment but a big ol curve ball is headed their way ;)**

**OH and reviews are much appreciated! 3 thank you all!**


	8. Accidentally lost

**Hello. Hi. Salutations. Um yeah well it's been a while, a reallllll long while and I don't think I can give a big enough apology so I won't even try. I decided to write this and its very rushed so I apologize but I most likely with touch it up later (along with other chapters cause they suckkkk). But yeah…here ya go.**

**Oh yeah, remember that this story is rated T, not K or K+ therefore there is a bit of swearing and a bit* (aka a lot) of T rated themes and thoughts.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**XX**

Gretel walked with quick, happy footsteps, twigs and leaves crunching under her slippers. It was cold and dark and late at night but she didn't want to go to bed yet. She hoped Kotler was up. Actually she _knew _he was up. She could thank her former stalking ways to memorizing his schedule.

She weaved her way through the trees, barely able to see two feet in front of her. When she could make out the great big fence a smile erupted on her face. She took place along the fence, next to a uniformed man standing as stiff as a statue.

"Hi Kurt." She whispered sweetly, cold air nipping at her cheeks.

The man didn't move.

"Kotler you can drop the act you know." Gretel pouted.

She stepped in front of the man, blocking his view, yet he still stood still. She bent and peeked under his cap and saw that although his eyes kept off in the distance there was a smile on his face. With a smile mimicking his, Gretel straightened up and reached out a finger and stroked the soft skin of the back of his hand softly. A shiver ran through Kotler but other than that he did not move.

"I brought food." Gretel whispered.

_Bingo_.

Kotler sprang to action. He stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her nightgown clad body and kissed her sweetly and fully on the lips. Goosebumps erupted across the plane of her arms and she was sure it wasn't because it was cold. She kissed him back and twisted her fingers in his hair. Seemingly too soon they pulled apart and she handed him the sack she brought with her.

Kotler peered inside the sack.

"You know, you'd make a perfect wife" he murmured unconsciously with his eyes downcast.

Gretel's heart fluttered.

Kotler froze and looked up, surprised by his outburst.

But after a moment a fond smile spread across his face. "Yeah," he murmured again, "you _would_ make a perfect wife."

Gretel's heart thudded against her chest. How could she of ever thought such a beautiful and sweet man was a jerk? She cupped his face in her small, delicate hand and felt the smooth skin of his chiseled jaw.

"And you the perfect husband."

Kotler dug around in the sack and brought out a warm slice of corn bread.

"You made this?" he asked and then took a bite when she nodded.

Something flashed across his face and then he swallowed, "mmmm" he hummed.

"Oh hush up," she said smacking his arm playfully. "I know I suck at cooking, I just wanted an excuse to see you."

"Well here I am" Kotler set the sack down and opened his arms wide so she could get a good look at him.

Gretel's eyes raked down his body. A week ago she never would have done such a brazen thing but Kotler brought out a different side of her. She opened her mouth to voice just how much she approved only to be cut off by him.

"So what exactly _are _you doing up. Not that I mind or anything, of course."

"I couldn't sleep."

"You couldn't sleep?" he asked, disbelief laced in his voice.

Gretel rolled her eyes. "No one is asleep anyways."

"Not even Bruno?"

"I didn't see him in his bed."

"Sooo when exactly do you get off from guard duty Mr. Kurt Kotler?" she changed the subject.

Kotler flushed. "Well actually, I got off half an hour ago but I was hoping to see you."

"Well here I am." Gretel mocked, opening her arms wide so he could get a good look at her. Kotler swallowed and nodded thickly. "Ah yes, and here you are." He said, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

Gretel felt something stir deep inside her. She suddenly had the urge to run her tongue along his lips, to reach out and touch him, to see what parts of him were hard and taunt with muscle and what parts were soft and smooth like his freshly shaven jaw.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" she breathed, her breath fawning across Kotler's face and arising goose bumps across the visible skin that peeked above his collar.

Kotler shook himself and straightened. "Right. Yeah. Okay. Um, why don't I escort you back to your house then?" He reached down to grab the sack but Gretel stilled his movements with a hand to his shoulder. He looked up with a questioning stare.

"You've seen my house a million times. Don't you think it's time you show me yours?"

Kotler snorted and ruffled Gretel's hair with good humor.

"You could hardly call it a house. More like a shack or better yet, a box."

Urged by the feeling deep inside her, Gretel leaned towards Kotler and whispered in his ear despite the fact that they were alone. "Well then, I guess it's a good thing I don't mind what it looks like."

Kotler stepped back immediately and plucked off his hat to run a hand through his hair.

"Damnit Gretel!" Kotler cursed loudly and the wind howled in response. "I am trying to be a gentleman. How am I supposed to respond when you say stuff like that?"

Gretel giggled happily and began to skip off in the direction she had watched Kotler walk in many times before.

"I don't know, but while you stand there contemplating it I'm going to go to your place and warm up!"

XX

Gretel was examining the contents on Kurt's small table when he pushed open the door and walked in. He smiled at her but didn't say anything as he stripped off his jacket and pulled off his boots and socks. Gretel stared at him as she rolled a wood carving between her hands.

Kotler placed his cap on the coat hanger by the door before taking a seat next to her on the small couch. The couch was so small that he practically sat on her lap, with his pant clad thigh pressed against her bare one.

"I made that," Kurt said pointing to the wooden figurine in her hand "back when I thought I had a knack for carving. As you can tell, I was sorely wrong." He chuckled and Gretel laughed along with him absentmindedly because in all honest she had forgotten all about the wood carving and was intent on staring at him.

"And then after that I tried fishing-"

"Kurt."

"-but I was always too loud and I would scare off the-"

"Kurt."

"-fish so then my father had me-"

"Kotler!"

Kotler stopped in the middle of his nervous ramble and looked up.

Gretel kissed him then. Her lips brushed across his before pressing fully. She moved her lips, urging his to respond and tugged at the hairs on the back of his neck when he kept frozen. She crawled into his lap and paused to kiss his nose and then his forehead and then both cheeks before returning to his lips. She finally felt Kotler lips move against hers and he wrapped his around her body, pulling her flush against him.

Gretel soon grew tired of their slow pace and but softly on his lip, asking for permission. Kotler seemed to either not notice or ignore her request and continued the pace slowly, almost seeming hesitant. Gretel took measures into her own hands and pulled away and begin to kiss at his neck. She showered slow, meaningful kisses down his neck, pausing to flick her tongue at his collar bone.

Kotler let out a shaky breath. "Gretel." He said.

She ignored him and continued to kiss him.

"Gretel" he repeated more firmly, his arms dropping to his sides.

She reached the edge of his shirt and began to tug at the buttons with tiny, determined fingers. She got the first undone when Kotler shouted; "Gretel!" shoved her aside and jumped to his feet.

He was panting hard and his eyes flickered all across the room, trying to avoid her look.

"What are you trying to do?" he exclaimed and for a moment Gretel thought he sounded angry.

She looked up from where she was sitting, finally capturing his eyes and huffed, "Well I _was _trying to kiss you."

Kotler groaned loudly and ran a hand through his hair.

"I like you Gretel. I like you a lot. And I want you to know that _this_," he waved his arms dramatically, "is not all you mean to me. This isn't the only thing I want from you."

"Well I'm glad." She said confused, reaching for his hand. He pulled away harshly and Gretel felt momentarily hurt.

"I know my intentions Gretel. It's yours I'm not too sure about."

Gretel's body erupted in heat and she jumped to her feet.

Anger and hurt and betrayal coursed through her body.

She saw red. "You think that's what this is all about?" She screeched. Kurt flinched but didn't back down.

"You think I would go through all of this just because I find you attractive?"

Kotler opened his mouth but she was too angry to let him speak.

"Sorry Kotler, but if I just wanted _someone to make out with_ I would just do it with Bryant, or better yet _Skylar_." Kotler shrinked back at her cold words "I didn't mean to offend you, Gretel."

"Yeah, well you did," Gretel spat, "You should know I wouldn't go through all this trouble if I didn't love you. I mean for chrissake Kotler!"

Kotler searched her eyes and she could tell he was hurt too. "You wouldn't really go after Skylar would you?"

Gretel huffed "Well at least he wouldn't try to start a fight with me for no reason."

Kotler ran a hand through his hair and she could see the pain etched on his face. "Shit Gretel, I don't mean to. It's just, I've never done this before and-"

"Excuse me?"

Kotler's lips pursed. "I've never really done anything like this before."

Gretel snorted in disbelief.

"You have to be kidding, right?"

"It's not funny! I'm being serious. You're the only person."

"I'm not laughing!" Gretel exclaimed. "I promise. It's just…you actually are telling the truth aren't you? I just…I wouldn't have ever guessed."

"Yeah well I kind of have…trust issues so just don't…don't break my heart okay?"

Gretel reached forward and cupped Kotler's face fondly and looked deeply into his eyes. She saw it then. She saw how serious he was. He was scared about being hurt. "Yeah well I have trust issues too" Kotler scoffed.

"I do!" she exclaimed, "I trust too easily…so you don't go breaking my heart either okay?"

He raised his arm in the air. "I promise Scout's honor."

"Scout's honor." Gretel repeated with her own arm raised.

Kotler grabbed her raised hand and pulled her into a hug. "Sorry I'm an asshole." He said into her hair.

"Sorry I'm obsessed with kissing you." She joked and then pulled away, "But in my defense, like I said I've been chasing after you for _ages_ so I feel pretty entitled to some kissing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Entitled huh?"

Gretel pulled at the buttons on his shirt playfully and looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, just like you're entitled to the compliments I'll show you in once I see you without this shirt on."

Kotler laughed out loud at that.

XX

It was pitch black when Kotler walked her the few minutes back to her house. Truth be told, after their small fight all they did was talk. Even though it wasn't kissing it was still equally nice. She liked talking to Kurt, she liked laughing at his jokes and listening to his rich deep voice as he told her about his past.

He also admitted that she was turning him from a man into a lovey dovey mush ball and he was starting to even disgust himself. All to which Gretel assured him that she liked him, mush ball and all, and that he was still _very much_ a big, strong, manly man.

Needless to say, she was happy when she returned home.

That's way she was so surprised when she opened the front door and was met with the sight of her mother sobbing into her hands and her dad pacing back and forth.

"Gretel!" Screeched her mother and threw herself on Gretel, soaking her shoulder instantly with her tears of relief.

"Where the hell have you been?" her father stormed angrily. Gretel looked up in shock but saw not anger in his eyes but worry.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked when she finally pried her mother off her.

"I was gone for no more than an hour."

"Bruno." Her mother said urgently, "is Bruno with you?"

A feeling of dread started to crawl up her skin and she responded by shaking her head slowly. The effect was instant and her mother broke out into another sob and her father began to pace back and forth once more.

"Are any of you going to tell me what's going on?"

"It Bruno." Her father spoke; she could've sworn she heard his voice crack "he's missing."

Gretel's blood ran cold and a loud sob tore through her mother's throat. "What do you mean Bruno's gone missing?"

"We haven't seen him all day, it's beyond late and we can't find him."

"Well where have you checked?" her voice was cracking and she was on the verge of hysteria hersel.

"He's not in the house or in the yard, there's nowhere else he could be." Her mother looked up from her tear soaked hands long enough to say.

"What about the fence?"

Both her parents froze.

"Bruno told me not to tell you but he goes there a lot. He has a friend, from the other side. He goes there practically every day to talk to him and play with him and maybe he's there. Maybe he's just with his friend." She rushed out, hoping to God she was right.

There was silence in the entire house. Her mother had stopped crying and a look of horror filled her face.

"But" she whispered, "but today is"

"Extermination day" her father finished for her. His face was frozen with fear.

Gretel felt as if she was doused in ice cold water and as if her heart had stopped beating.

_Extermination day._

**XX**

**Andddd cut. Hope that wasn't too bad for being extremely rushed. If this gets good reviews though I promise to be a good girl and upload the next chapter soon. **

**Once again, sorry for the longgggg wait.**


End file.
